WILL A MEMORY SURVIVE
by Tinubiel
Summary: :S ... soy malisimo para los summary's ... lo siento : ...


**WILL A MEMORY SURVIVE**

A veces, el tiempo pasa tan deprisa, en un momento de nuestras vidas giramos un poco el rostro hacia atrás, y vemos todo lo que hemos vivido, y meditamos de las cosas q hicimos, y de las que no hicimos también, sonreímos cuando recordamos algo que nos dio felicidad en ese momento y que al parecer ahora no significa mucho. La familia, los amigos, los amores, todo es un gran collage, de diferentes colores, de diferentes eventos, de diferentes sentimientos. Los recuerdos, no son solo recuerdos, son una vida, hoy no sería lo que es si no fuera por el ayer…

Siento como el viento acaricia mi rostro, la tarde es bella, el sol se oculta en la distancia y yo sigo de pie frente a ti, no me miras, no me escuchas, no me dices nada. Pero me gusta, me gusta saber que te tengo cerca, me gusta saber que estas aquí conmigo… aunque… No, no pensare en nada triste, te hice una promesa y Noah Puckerman, el macho más sexy (estoy bromeando, no me mires así… no, mejor sigue mirándome así, me encanta cuando lo haces), nunca quiebra un juramento.

Miles de momentos vienen a mi cabeza, miles de recuerdos bombardean mi corazón. No lo puedo evitar, no soy tan fuerte como pretendo, desde que tú no estás me he vuelto un maldito sentimental. Ha pasado casi un año… y te sigo necesitando…

-.o.-

Por favor, por favor, dígame que no es verdad. – pregunta entre lagrimas y con voz angustiada un muchacho de piel morena sujetando fuertemente la solapa de la bata del médico. – Por favor, DIGAME! – baja la cabeza y la pega contra el pecho del adulto, lo zarandea un poco… lo quiere golpear. – Por… favor…, tal vez yo pueda hacer algo, sí, tal vez… – decía a una gran velocidad como si así fuera más sencillo convencerlo, la angustia, el dolor, el miedo todo se podía notar en su voz… la tristeza – pruebe de nuevo, hágame el estudio otra vez, tal vez sangre es lo que necesite, tómela de mí, tome toda la que pueda de mí… sólo está durmiendo… sí, eso sucede, sólo duerme… déjeme despertarlo, sí, yo lo despertare porque todos Uds. son una bola de ineptos… DEJENME!, no se atrevan a ponerme una mano encima, por que el infierno les parecerá un centro vacacional…

NOAH BASTA! – grito un hombre y lo separó del médico, quien se arreglo un poco la bata, miro con lastima al muchacho y se marcho, después de todo su trabajo ya había terminado ahí, había dado la dura noticia, y ahora la familia debía asimilar el momento…

Sé cómo te sientes hijo – dijo el hombre, se veía mucho más pequeño, menos imponente que antes, se veía destrozado, pero algo lo motivaba a seguir de pie – Yo también lo estoy perdiendo – las lagrimas caían por su rostro.

Lo sé, lo sé… pero tal vez podamos ayudarlo, tal vez podamos hacer algo aún… no sé… mi sangre, dígale que tome mi sangre… - sintió como su cuerpo se acercaba mas al del hombre, unos brazos se cerraban por sus hombros y lo supo… se entrego al abrazo, y lloro, las lagrimas una tras otra caían, y no quería llorar, llorar lo traia a la realidad, llorar lo conectaba con el hecho de saber que nunca más lo volvería a ver, a tocar, a besar, levanto un poco la mirada y los vio a todos, todos estaban ahí, con lagrimas en los ojos, y aunque sabía que ellos también sufrían, sentía que ninguno sufría más que él, que nadie perdía lo que él estaba perdiendo, que nadie nunca entendería lo que es que la vida se afane en quitártelo todo, que cuando disfrutas de algo te lo arrebate, sin más… y ahí, abrazando al hombre que en los últimos años había visto como al padre que nunca tuvo, una promesa llegó a su cabeza…

-.o.-

¿Eres feliz Noah? – pregunta un muchacho blanco como el papel, con grandes ojos azules y labios rojos como la sangre.

¿Mmm?

¿Duermes Noah? – y mientras pregunta gira un poco a verlo, el otro tiene los ojos cerrados, su piel es más oscura, sus facciones son duras, pero no por eso menos atractivas, de hecho es muy guapo, levanta su mano y acaricia sus mejillas, dibuja sus labios, perfila su nariz. ¿Qué sueñas?, se pregunta más para sí mismo que para su acompañante, viéndolo fijamente con el rostro recostado sobre su mano apoyándose sobre la cama.

Las luces de los faros en la calle hacían sombras dentro de la habitación, y un pequeño brillo, hacía saber al pequeño muchacho que era la 1 am. – que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando estoy contigo – pensó – ojala la noche durara por siempre, así no tendría que separarme nunca de tu lado. – dejó de mirar el techo y se giro para recostarse sobre el pecho desnudo de su querido Noah. Sí, desde hace mucho había dejado de ser el neandertal, bruto, nada inteligente, tosco, grosero, intransigente, intolerante Puck; bueno, en realidad seguía siendo el mismo, pero ya no era más Puck, no el Puck que lo tiraba a los contenedores de basura, o le lanzaba granizado azul en el rostro estropeándole la ropa. Desde hace meses que él era Noah, el chico dulce (con matices de brutalidad) que le alegraba los días con ocurrencias tan propias de él, una canción, un beso, una caricia fortuita durante clases o los ensayos de Glee, o, muy digno de su personalidad de Puckzila, reventándole la cara a quien se atreviera a decir, hacer o mirar de mala forma, a quien él llamaba su ángel.

Sintió como su cuerpo se mecía con la respiración del otro, un brazo se acomodaba sobre su espalda atrayéndolo más al cuerpo del más grande, se escucho una fuerte inhalación, un suspiro… un murmuro que solo él pudo escuchar – Me encanta tu olor bebe – y nuevamente el silencio. Un silencio cálido, en la que no había mejor melodía que la respiración acompasada de ambos, no había mejor dueto que el palpitar de sus corazones recordándole que esa noche no estaba solo, esa noche esta junto a él.

Se dejo mecer por el calor y la respiración de su acompañante, sus ojos se cerraban, un débil suspiro, y un último murmuro…

Yo soy feliz, Noah…

-.o.-

Lo odiaba, odiaba este momento, las personas entrando y saliendo, abrazándose, algunas lágrimas, y el negro… no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento cuando odiaba aquel color – Esto es tan deprimente – pensó.

Los del club Glee estaban junto a él, su familia, no podía negarlo, desde hace mucho que todo ellos se volvieron un pilar para él, con ellos compartió y disfruto muchos momentos, y ellos fueron los primeros en enterarse de cuanto se amaban, de cuanto se necesitaban el uno al otro, y en alegrarse por ellos… por él…

¿Qué? – dijeron todos en coro, no deberían tomarse tan enserio esto del coro pensó.  
Bueno, no es que yo haya querido "informarles" sobre lo que tenemos, pero a tanta insistencia de Kurt – ósea, quiten esa cara, todos sabemos que se llama Kurt pensó rodando lo ojos – me obligó a hacerlo, pues ya se volvía casi insoportable oírlo quejarse de que no lo quería lo suficiente como para mostrar nuestra relación por lo menos a nuestros amigos más cercanos – ¿por qué el escándalo, obvio que lo quiero?, pensó de nuevo bufando – y no estoy dispuesto, después de haberlo escuchado a él durante todo este tiempo quejarse, escuchar sus parloteos y mucho menos responder sus innecesarias preguntas del cómo o él porqué… Y si están pensando iniciar su interrogatorio pueden ir ahorrándoselo porque yo ya cumplí mi misión aquí y me voy… Nos vamos, este chico me debe algo – cogió a Kurt de la mano y lo sacó del salón casi a rastras. Kurt no dejaba de sonreír mirando a Mercedes que aun no salía del shock, su cara era un drama total, en realidad de todos, boqueando como peces recién salidos del mar, le siguió el paso a Puck y se perdieron por el pasillo de la escuela… él sabía lo que le debía, y Puck no iba a dejar de cobrárselo.

Sí, todos habían estado ahí, no solo en ese momento, sino también cuando toda la escuela se entero, no por algo que él haya planeado (bueno, tampoco es que todo se lo dejara al destino ¿no?). Ese día se había levantado temprano (como otras veces cuando se trataba de Kurt), y se había dirigido a la cabina de audio de la escuela, cuando llego el encargado (que no era otro que un nerd de audiovisuales), solo tuvo que poner la peor de sus caras, su cara más asesina, para asustar al sorprendido adolescente y tener el control total de lo que ese día (al menos por 10 minutos) se escucharía por la mañana.

Y aunque la paciencia no era su mejor virtud (es más, no es su virtud), espero a recibir el mensaje de texto de Mercedes (si, de la morena mejor amiga de Kurt, que junto a todos los del Glee club estaban ayudándolo a llevar a cabo su majestuoso plan), diciéndole que todo estaba listo, la verdad es que el ya había decidido llevar a cabo su plan en cuanto supo que Kurt había pisado la escuela, pero no, debía apegarse al plan, su plan.

Todo estaba listo, aun habían alumnos en los pasillos, Kurt se dirigía a su salón custodiado por todas las féminas del Club Glee (lo cual le parecía bastante extraño, generalmente solo eran Mercedes y Tina), cuando un sonido se escucho en los altavoces.

Hola… Hola… uno…dos… tres… probando... probando, siempre quise hacer esto – la voz de Puck se escuchaba – hey ¡! Finn, creo q esto no funciona, ¿donde esta Artie?, asi las cosas no saldrán como quiero ¡! ARTIIIIIIEEEE ¡! Ven aquí ahora mismo….

Que sucede – la voz de chico se escuchaba entre aterrada y preocupada. En el pasillo todos rien, incluso Kurt.

¡Esta porquería, creo q está apagada!

Puck, el micrófono esta encendido… ¿ves esa luz roja?... creo q todos te están escuchando a la perfección – dijo señalando hacia la ventana donde se podía a ver a algunos estudiantes reventar de risa.

Ejem… los que ríen, más vale que callen ahora, porque me asegurare de averiguar quiénes son, y encontrarlos, a cada uno de ustedes, y tatuar mi hermoso puño en sus horrorosos rostros… - en el pasillo Kurt no dejaba de reír, Mercedes, Tina y el resto de las chicas lloraban de tanto reir, todo era tan comico.

Bueno… este… mmm… esto es más difícil de lo que creí… creo que mejor te lo digo de esta forma – en los altavoces de toda la escuela se empezó a escuchar el sonido de una guitarra, y la voz de Noah entonando las primeras notas de Angel de Robbie Williams… y ahí estaban las voces de Finn, de Artie, de Matt y Mike, haciéndole los coros y los acompañamientos, todos escuchaban atentamente, ya nadie reía, escuchaban, se veía a algunas chicas suspirando, tal vez creían que ellas eran las elegidas, los ojos de Kurt se empañaron, y mientras escuchaba la canción sus pies empezaron a caminar, Mercedes y las demás lo siguieron sabiendo automáticamente hacia donde se dirigía.

Puck dio las últimas notas con su guitarra, y no se escuchó nada mas – Tenemos saliendo casi 6 meses, es mas dentro de 2 días los cumplimos, ves, yo también cuento el tiempo que paso a tu lado y no porque me canse o me aburra, o me disguste, sino porque aun no entiendo lo afortunado que soy al tenerte a mi lado, cada instante es glorioso, y no importa que seas un diva histérica, capaz de enloquecer a cualquiera con tus arrebatos, caprichos y dramas… Te amo – todos estaban expectantes de escuchar el nombre de aquella mujer que había por fin domado al semental mas guarro del mundo, porque todos sabían (pobres ilusos) que solo una súper mujer sería capaz de tremenda hazaña. – Sí, te amo, no solo por lo que he conseguido ser desde que me aceptaste en tu vida, sino por lo que espero ser yo en la tuya. Gracias por estos seis meses llenos de drama, de ternura y de buen sexo, porque, Dios, eres genial… Feliz Aniversario Kurt – las quijadas de todos en la escuela llegaban al suelo, algunos empezaron a reír instantáneamente pensado que se tratada de otra magistral broma de Puckzila.

Kurt había llegado a la cabina de audio de la escuela, Puck lo vio a través del cristal de la ventana y le dedico la sonrisa más grande y más llena de todos los sentimientos que en su vida Kurt había recibido. Su corazón no cavia de la emoción, y las lágrimas le ganaron la batalla, vio como Puck salía de la cabina ante la mirada expectante del Glee Club y de los estudiantes que se encontraban cerca.

Feliz Aniversario – dijo Puck cuando llego donde Kurt. Lo miraba directo a los ojos, sin vacilaciones, sonriendo tiernamente, no la sonrisa de conquistador cargada de lujuria que siempre le daba, esta era diferente, era sutil, cargada de dulzura, de entrega – No quise esperar hasta el domingo para darte mi regalo… y no creo que hubiera tenido el mismo efecto con la escuela vacía. En este día, mi regalo para ti es este, no la canción, no todo este espectáculo, mi regalo es demostrarte que estoy dispuesto a amarte por encima de todo, de todos, de entregarte lo que aun no tienes de mi, y créeme, es tan poco… Dios tienes prácticamente todo de mí. Lo que acabo de hacer no es decirle a los demás que estoy saliendo contigo, lo que acabo de hacer es decirte que si no puedo gritarle al mundo lo que siento por ti, no vale la pena vivir… y créeme, quiero vivir … contigo junto a mí.

Kurt no sentía las piernas, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, las lagrimas seguían cayendo, un sinfín de sentimientos lo bombardearon, su capacidad de organizar ideas parecía haber sido bloqueada en algún momento, todos seguían mirando, todos estaban en shock, Kurt estaba en shock y Puck seguía a un paso de él mirándolo fijamente como esperando una respuesta.

Dio el paso que faltaba para estar juntos, abrió los brazos y los cerró sobre el cuello del más alto quedando parado sobre la punta de sus pies, colocó su mejilla sobre el pecho del otro, y pudo sentir su olor, mientras sentía unos brazos mas grandes cerrarse sobre su cintura, y levantarlo un poco, levanto el rostro y se encontró de frente con la cara del otro, con los ojos enrojecidos aguantando las ganas de llorar (porque Puckzila no llora)… Miró cada componente de aquel rostro, los ojos, las cejas, las pestañas, las mejillas, la nariz, los pómulos, los labios. Puck levanto una de sus manos, sosteniendo el cuerpo del pequeño en el aire con el otro brazo (es tan ligero que puede cargarlo con un solo brazo), paso sus dedos por sus mejillas y dijo con un puchero en la boca – ¿Tan feo te pareció mi regalo que hasta te pusiste a llorar?... podría hacerlo de nuevo y mejorar la introducción… no había visto el maldito botón rojo encen… – y sus labios no pudieron moverse más por que estaban siendo aprisionados por los rojos labios del más pequeño, se dejo envolver en la calidez del beso y se entrego plenamente en un beso lento… dulce… mientras pensaba que después de todo, no era tan malo dando sorpresas.

Ahora nadie ríe como en aquella ocasión, nadie se acerca a abrazarlo para felicitarlo, para sonreírle, de vez en cuando uno de sus amigos se acerca a él para preguntarle si se encuentra bien o si necesita algo, el sólo responde sí, no.. no da más explicaciones, quisiera gritar, llorar… sabia que sus amigos se preocupan por él, su madre se preocupaba por él, incluso ese gran hombre que ahora se veía tan insignificante se preocupaba por él, y él quisiera tanto que no lo hicieran, como le gustaría estar junto a él.

Noah Puckerman estaba sentado en aquella silla de diseñador, en medio de aquella peculiar habitación, entre sus manos tenía una de las pocas fotografías que tenia de ambos juntos, disfrutaba del olor que emanaba de cada rincón de la habitación, si cerraba los ojos podía sentirlo muy cerca, incluso diciéndole al oído: ¡Eres un tremendo imbécil Noah Puckerman!... pero no puedo dejar de amarte…

-.o.-

Algo lo saco de su sueño. No estaba muy seguro de que era, pero sentía frío, y era algo extraño, pues en la habitación, el ambiente era cálido, algunas de las velas aun estaban prendidas, destellando débilmente, y aun se podía percibir el olor a manzana y canela que los habían acompañado esa noche.

No sentía el cuerpo tibio de quien se suponía debía estar ahí. Giro su cabeza y lo vio al otro lado de la cama… estaba durmiendo en forma fetal, y… se estaba chupando el dedo?, al parecer estaba soñando – ojala este soñando conmigo – pensó. Al menos el no podía dejar de hacerlo, apenas cerraba los ojos, unos grandes ojos verdes-azules aparecían frente a él, una nariz respingona, y grandes y carnosos labios rojos… siempre tan perfecto, pero nada era igual que tenerlo al lado físicamente. Sentir la suavidad, olor, sabor de su piel. Se acerco lentamente a él, y acomodo su cuerpo junto al del más pequeño.

Todo era tan perfecto estando junto a él, sus cuerpos se amoldaban tan bien, no dejando ningún milímetro de piel sin contacto. Lo abrazo por el pecho y lo acerco mas a él, sintiendo su respiración contra su pecho, no quería despertarlo. No era la primera vez que se despertaba a mitad de la noche y se quedaba buen rato contemplándolo dormir.

La luz que se colaba por la ventana, le daba un aire muy romántico a la habitación, acomodo su rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre el rostro y el hombro del más pequeño, cerro lo ojos, su cabello olía tan bien, todo era tan sublime, como es que había perdido tanto tiempo molestándolo cuando pudo haber disfrutado de todo esto desde antes – las cosas suceden por algo y en su debido tiempo – pensó.

No pudo evitar sentir que se sentía dichoso, era muy afortunado, desde que él había entrado en ella, su vida había dado un gran cambio, no solo en lo académico (el mismísimo Sr. Figgins lo había felicitado por sus grandes avances en las materias y sus mejores promedios), sino también en lo personal, ya no tenía tantas dudas sobre su futuro (el sería lo que el decidiera ser y no una sombra de su padre o de cualquier otro), su trato con los demás había mejorado, aunque debía reconocer que habían algunos pelagatos que merecían seguir siendo tratados como la escoria que son. Kurt había hecho que su vida mejorara, su relación con su madre y con su pequeña hermana era mejor, la convivencia con ambas hacia que su vida se iluminara, y Kurt había influenciado mucho en eso, organizando cenas, almuerzos y salidas entre las dos familias, al principio había sido complicado (Dios, en esta vida nada es tan sencillo y todo lo que deseamos merece un ápice de esfuerzo), pera cada lucha, cada instante valió la pena, sentía que ese momento nada podría empeñar su felicidad.

Se levanto de la cama con mucho cuidado, y se paro frente a la ventana de la habitación, la misma que antes había compartido con tanta mujer podía, el tan solo pensarlo lo hizo sentir… infiel… es que ahora, que tenía a Kurt, la tan sola idea de estar con otra mujer (o en su defecto el tan solo recuerdo), le producía incomodidad, no haría nada para que el pequeño muchacho dudara de sus sentimientos por él.

Ahí parado, mirando la nada, un recuerdo llegó a su memoria. Aquel día había pasado sin mayores contratiempos, se aseguro de ir a todas las clases (no quería recibir una reprimenda de Kurt, o lo que era peor, no tener una interesante sesión de "repaso" en casa de el por la tarde). Procuro sentarse lo más cerca de él durante las clases, y sí, si tenía alguna duda se la consultaba a él. Por la tarde tuvieron ensayo de Glee, lo primero que vio al entrar al salón de ensayos, fue a Kurt de espaldas, cerca al piano conversando entretenidamente con Mercedes, solo Finn había notado su llegada, sonrió, y se acerco muy sigilosamente hacia donde se encontraba Kurt, lo abrazo suavemente por la espalda y le dijo muy cerca al oído – me hacía mucha falta tenerte así – al más pequeño se le subieron los colores al rostro, notando como todos los presentes los miraban (aunque ellos estaban más que acostumbrados, desde que Noah les había comunicado que salían, no había perdido oportunidad para abrazarlo, besarlo, acariciarlo, o simplemente sobarse en su cuerpo a vista y paciencia de cada miembro del Glee Club durante los ensayos).

Puckerman… ¿Qué no ves que estamos conversando?, ¿no tienes ni un poco de educación? – dijo muy seria Mercedes, mirándolo con furia.

Y ¿se puede saber, que es tan importante como para privarme de tocar a "MI" novio? – pregunto bastante prepotente Puck.

De hecho, No, no puedes saber de que estamos hablando, y si no te molesta, continuaremos nuestra conversación ¡SIN TI! – dijo Mercedes.

A no! , no me lo quitaras, me he pasado todo el día lejos de él, tu lo has tenido todo el tiempo, y yo quiero que este conmigo ahora – respondió Puck.

No seas engreído Puckerman, que ese papel no te queda para bien, además no me vengas a decir a mí que no pasas o pasas poco tiempo con Kurt, se de sus "repasos" de clases por las tardes – dijo la morena, remarcando la palabra repasos.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia… – intento decir Puck cuando fue interrumpido por Kurt.

¡BASTA LOS DOS!... ¿Qué no pueden pasar un momento sin empezar a discutir?, me aturden con sus discusiones. Noah, en estos momentos estoy conversando de algo muy importante con Mercedes, no lo tomes a mal ¿ok?, luego te enteraras – dijo sonriéndole y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios para luego tomar a Mercedes de la mano y llevarla al otro lado del salón donde se encontraba el Sr. Shue.

Puck, se acerco a una silla, bastante decepcionado, y dolido, nunca pensó que Kurt lo rechazaría, Por qué lo rechazó ¿cierto?, bueno sería paciente, él le prometió contarle luego (¿o de qué otra forma se entraría?). Se sentó con un puchero en el rostro mirando atentamente lo que sucedía a su alrededor, además, no entendía porque es que se habían molestado, el solo quería estar con el que era su novio, porque era SU novio, nadie tenía derecho a querer separarlos el poco tiempo que podían estar juntos – Mercedes es una acaparadora – pensó. Y ahora debía estar sentado ahí, como un perrito, mirando como su novio conversa con el Sr. Shue en lugar de aprovechar el tiempo y estar con él - ¿es que acaso no me extraña?, ¿no tiene la necesidad de estar conmigo como yo tengo la necesidad de estar con él? – pensaba hasta que fue sacado de sus alucinaciones de una realidad donde Kurt lo usaba para pasar el tiempo y olvidar a Finn… ¿o tal vez aun estaba enamorado de Finn?

Como siempre el Sr. Shue hizo notar la gran energía que lo caracterizaba, pidió a todos guardar silencio, y escuchar lo que Kurt tenía que decir, para luego pasar a tomar asiento entre los muchachos que miraban expectantes al pequeño muchacho y a su morena amiga. Puck se acomodó en su asiento y presto atención a su pequeño novio.

Hace aproximadamente seis meses – empezó a decir Kurt – empecé una aventura, que en algún momento pensé terminaría con mi cordura hecha trizas, llevándome quizás a un centro psiquiátrico con un perfil de locura crónica. No sabía que esperar de este viaje, pero fue grata mi sorpresa, al notar que nunca soltaste mi mano… y te agradezco el hecho de que me permitiste conocer algo más de mí: mi capacidad para recibir todo lo que estás dispuesto a sentir por mí. Mercedes me animo a hacer esto para ti Noah – Wow, eso sí q es una verdadera sorpresa, pensó el del mohicano – yo no estaba muy seguro, pero creo que después de lo que me has hecho vivir, vale la pena… – tomó aciento frente al piano y empezó a tocar.

Todos miraban a Puck, y Puck solo miraba a Kurt, aun no entendía muy bien que es lo que estaba sucediendo, tal vez estaba experimentando una especie de realidad alterna donde todo era más lento, giro a ver al resto de sus compañeros que ahora miraban a Kurt tocando en el piano las primeras notas de aquella canción que al principio no pudo reconocer (el hecho de ser novios no implica tener los mismos gustos musicales ¿vale?)

_Share my life, take me for what I am (comparte mi vida, tómame por lo que soy)  
Coz I'll never change all my colors for you (porque yo nunca cambiare mis colores por ti)  
Take my love, I'll never ask for too much (toma mi amor, yo nunca te pediré demasiado)  
Just all that you are and everything that you do (simplemente todo lo que eres y todo lo que haces)  
__  
_

Mientras escuchaba cantar al pequeño muchacho de los ojos verdes-azules, su corazón latía a mil por hora, ¿estaba emocionado?, nunca antes había sentido esa gran burbuja en medio del pecho a punto de reventar, sí, esa misma que sentimos todo cuando algo nos que nos resulta muy importante está sucediendo, aquella emoción que no se consigue contener, que estacha en gritos, en llanto, en carcajadas… giró su rostro y busco con la mirada a la chica morena del grupo, y ella estaba ahí, mirándolo como nunca antes lo había mirado, sonriéndole como solo se sonríe a los amigos… a los hermanos, ella también lo había ayudado…

_I don't really need to look very much further (realmente no necesito mirar muy lejos)  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow (no quiero tener que irme a donde tú no me sigas)  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside (no quiero contener de vuelta, esta pasión que tengo dentro)  
Can't run from myself (no puedo sobrellevarlo por mi mismo)  
There's nowhere to hide (no hay lugar donde esconderse)_

Sí, no había ningún lugar donde esconderse, el amor más grande no puede ocultarse por mucho tiempo, el sentía q tampoco necesitaba ir muy lejos, no era necesario, todo lo que necesitaba lo tenía frente a él, tocando el piano, a su alrededor en las sonrisas de sus amigos…

_Well, don't make me close one more door (así que, no me hagas cerrar una puerta mas)  
I don't wanna hurt anymore (no quiero sufrir nunca mas)  
Stay in my arms if you dare (quédate en mi brazos si te atreves)  
Or must I imagine you there? (¿O es que debo imaginarte allí?)  
Don't walk away from me... (no te alejes de mi)  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing (no tengo nada, nada, nada)  
If I don't have you… (si no te tengo a ti..)_

Luchaba contra las lágrimas, que se acercaban sigilosas y peligrosas a sus ojos, una gran sonrisa inundaba su rostro, el no tenía miedo, el sabía que mientras dependiera de él, nunca lo haría sufrir, nunca lo haría lloras, que desde que pudo reconocer sus sentimientos, no pensaba en otra cosa que ver feliz a aquel niño… ¿Cómo podría concebir un mundo lejos de él?

_Y__ou see through, right to the heart of me (tu puedes verme a través, directo al Corazón)  
You break down my walls with the strength of your love mmmmm... (Tú rompes mis paredes con la fuerza de tu amor)  
I never knew love like I've known it with you (nunca conocí un amor como el que conocí contigo)  
Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to (un recuerdo sobrevivirá, uno sobre el cual me pueda sostener)_

Noah Puckerman, reconocía, no solo el impacto que había tenido la aparicion de Kurt en su vida, sino tambien el impacto que el habia generado en la vida de Kurt, no era necesario ser muy inteligente para notar lo mucho que habian cambiado ambos, habian madurado juntos, el ya no era tan irresponsable y Kurt, bueno, aunque Kurt seguia siendo un caprichoso, habia aprendido a lidiar mejor con sus emociones…

_I don't really need to look very much further (realmente no necesito mirar muy lejos)  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow (no quiero tener que irme a donde tú no me sigas)  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside (no quiero contener de vuelta, esta pasión que tengo dentro)  
I Can't run from myself (no puedo sobrellevarlo por mi mismo)  
There's nowhere to hide (no hay lugar donde pueda esconderse)  
Your love I'll remember, forever (tu amor por siempre recordare)_

Kurt seguía cantando ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, pero no había nadie que le interesara mas en ese momento que Noah Puckerman, con los ojos atentos a sus movimientos, con esa sonrisa estúpida en los labios, mirándolo fijamente y a través de esa mirada intentando decirlo todo lo que sentía, todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso instante, no había nada mas importante para Kurt Hummel en ese momento que cantarle a la persona que mas amaba después de su padre: Noah Puckerman…

_Don't make me close one more door (no me hagas cerrar una puerta mas)  
I don't wanna hurt anymore (no quiero sufrir nunca mas)  
Stay in my arms if you dare (quédate en mis brazos si te atreves)  
Or must I imagine you there (¿o es que debo imaginarte allí?)  
Don't walk away from me... (no te alejes de mí)  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing... (no tengo nada, nada, nada)_

Sí, no había nada más para Kurt que los besos de Noah, sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura, no había nada más importante que su cuerpo moreno sobre su palida alma, no había nada más para Kurt, que el palpitar de Noah después de entregarle el espíritu bajo las sabanas, no había nada para Kurt si no era Noah hablándole tonterías sobre Mario Bros… que duro es darse cuenta cuán importante se puede convertir una persona en la vida de otra, pero lo más importante, es saber que esa persona siempre permanecerá ahí…

_Don't make me close one more door (no me hagas cerrar una puerta mas)  
I don't wanna hurt anymore (no quiero sufrir nunca mas)  
Stay in my arms if you dare (quédate en mis brazos si te atreves)  
Or must I imagine you there (¿o es que debo imaginarte allí?)  
Don't walk away from me... (no te alejes de mí)  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing... (no tengo nada, nada, nada)  
If I don't have you (si no te tengo a ti  
ooohhh, ooohhh  
if i don't have you, ooohhh ( si no te tengo a ti…)_

Kurt terminó de dar las ultimas notas de "I have nothing" sintiendo como una cristalina lagrima recorría su mejilla para caer sobre una de las teclas del piano. En el salón de ensayo todos guardaban silencio, expectantes a lo que sucedería luego, pero nada ocurría, Kurt tenía la cabeza gacha, mirando perdido las blancas teclas, pasó un minuto y aun nadie salía del impacto de la canción, incluso el Sr. Shue, miraba deslumbrado la actuación de Kurt…

El ruido de una silla rompió el silencio que reinaba, sacó a todos de sus ensoñaciones, Kurt aun mantenía la cabeza baja, unos pasos lentos, no dubitativos, eran pasos que disfrutaban cada centímetro que avanzaban… una fuerte mano tocando un delicado hombro, otro ruido de silla… un abrazo… dos palabras… TE AMO… una respuesta… YO TAMBIEN…

¿Noah? – la pregunta lo saco de su recuerdo, y lo regresó a aquella habitación, las velas se habían terminado de consumir, y si no fuera por la luz que entraba por la ventana de los faros de la calle estarían en completa oscuridad…

Lo siento, no quise despertarte – respondió el muchacho acercándose a la cama.

¿No podías dormir? – pregunto el pequeño muchacho mientras su novio se sentaba en la cama a un lado de él.

Contigo a mi lado, en una cama, lo último en lo que pienso es en dormir – dijo sonriendo pícaramente dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Tonto – dijo Kurt empujando un poco su frente con el dedo – ven aquí… hace frio y te vas a resfriar…

Puck entro en la cama y se junto mucho al cuerpo de su amante, como si no hubiera mayor espacio para aprovechar – estas calientito.

¡Y tu estas frio!, ¿desde hace cuanto estas parado junto a la ventana?

Desde hace no mucho… y si no quieres que me resfrié será mejor que empieces a calentarme – Kurt dio vuelta para quedar de frente a Noah, se miraron un instante – ¿Has estado llorando? – Preguntó con algo de alarma - ¡No!... debe ser que estoy empezando a resfriarme… ¡pronto dame mi medicina antes que sea muy tarde!...

En aquella habitación, se escucharon algunas risas ahogadas, muchos jadeos, infinitos suspiros, algunos gritos controlados, pero ningún sonido fue más importante que el de la voz de Noah Puckerman diciendo: contigo soy muy feliz, Hummel…

-.o.-

Mercedes Jones, estaba frente a todos cantando una canción, una canción que él no lograba oír, palabras que no llegaban a sus oídos, frases que no podía asimilar y procesar en su cerebro, Mercedes Jones había sido la mejor amiga del muchacho cuyo féretro bajaba lentamente ante la vista de todos, Mercedes Jones, lloraba al igual que todos, en algunos momentos su voz se quebraba, pero ella sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, después de todo a su mejor amigo le gustaban las cosas bien hechas. Y él, el que su novio fue, miraba frustrado lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Sabía demasiado bien, que quien partía, emprendería una viaje sin retorno, un viaje en el que Él no podía coger su mano para acompañar… en esta ocasión Noah Puckerman no ocultaba sus lagrimas, tenia cogida a su hermana con una mano, una mujer, su madre le sujetaba el brazo, y una pesada mano se dejaba posar sobre su ahora cansado hombro, sobre su ahora cansado cuerpo. Noah Puckerman se sentía cansado…

Puckerman, su padre me llamó y me dijo que aun no llegaba a casa… - preguntó algo alterada Mercedes. - ¿Qué no lo llevaste a su casa?

¡No, él se regreso solo!. – respondió algo impaciente Puck.

¿Cómo que solo?, ¿acaso pelearon?

La noche anterior, Noah no había peleado con Kurt, al salir del cine, Noah recibió una llamada, su madre le pedía (exigía), que llegara pronto a casa, tenía que salir al trabajo pues haría otro turno (Noah lo había olvidado), y el debía cuidar a su pequeña hermana. Puck le dijo a Kurt que lo llevaría a su casa y luego se iría a la suya propia. Kurt le respondió que no era necesario que el caminaría. Puck insistió, le recordó que ya era algo tarde y que los niños decentes no andan solos por la calle a altas horas de la noche. Kurt rio ante el comentario y le dijo que él podía cuidarse solo, además, no era muy lejos el camino a casa, Kurt había decidido no llevar su todoterreno, porque la idea de la salida era caminar, comer unos helados, sentarse en algún parque a conversar un poco e ir al cine a ver una buena película, aunque eso signifique esperar hasta la última función, por que se entretuvieron demasiado para llegar a alguna más temprano. Puckerman insistió, y Hummel no dio su brazo a torcer. Así que quedaron en que Puckerman lo acompañaría la mitad del camino, y Hummel iría el resto solo. Noah Puckerman llego a su casa y paso la noche pensando que era un lio tener una hermana pequeña. Kurt Hummel esa noche, no llegó a su casa. A las seis de la mañana Noah Puckerman recibió otra llamada, esta vez era Mercedes Jones, la mejor amiga de su novio.

Puck, dile a Kurt que conteste el celular, que el hecho de apagarlo no significa que no recibirá una reprimenda de mi parte – dijo mercedes.

Kurt no está conmigo…– respondió somnoliento Puck.

¿Cómo que no está contigo?… su padre me acaba de llamar preguntándome si Kurt está conmigo…

¿Cómo que su padre te acaba de llamar?...

Noah Puckerman, sintió una gran angustia, sintió una gran presión en el pecho. Colgó el celular y salió rumbo a la casa de su novio. Al llegar ahí vio un par de patrulleros estacionados en la puerta de la casa. Bajo rápidamente – tal vez ya lo habían encontrado… seguro estaba asustado…No debí dejarlo ir solo – pensó.

Abrió la puerta y lo que vio no le gusto, Kurt no estaba en la sala con el resto de personas, dos policías hablaban con el padre de Kurt, aquel hombre tenía el rostro desencajado, un gran dolor se asomaba por su rostro. Se acercó lentamente a donde se encontraban los adultos y logro escuchar "el ahora está en el hospital, su estado es grave… muy grave".

Esa mañana, unos granjeros encontraron cerca a un canal de regadío un cuerpo desnudo y ensangrentado. Aquella noche, después de despedirse de su novio, Kurt Hummel caminaba distraídamente rumbo a su casa, la noche no estaba muy oscura – es una linda noche para caminar – pensó. Iba tarareando una canción que se acaba de inventar, cuando pudo notar que un grupo de muchachos caminaban en sentido contrario a él. Al principio no le dio importancia, ellos reían, eran 4, y sus rostros no le resultaban familiares, no eran de la zona. Todo cambio mucho cuando aquellos muchachos notaron la presencia del más pequeño. Kurt pudo notar que aquellos chicos bien podían tener entre 25 y 28 años. Cuando Kurt llego frente a ellos, estos le cerraron el paso. Kurt pidió permiso, ellos no lo escucharon. Kurt intentó cruzar la calle, pero sintió una mano sujetando su brazo deteniéndolo en seco. Kurt discutió con ellos, y ellos solo se rieron de él. Le cubrieron la boca y se lo llevaron hacia el campo.

El cuerpo de Kurt Hummel había sido rescatado por unos oficiales que recibieron la alerta de los granjeros. Ahora descansaba inconsciente en la habitación de un hospital. Kurt Hummel, presentaba hematomas en todo el cuerpo, tenía el rostro desfigurado, al parecer alguien se ensaño con su cara dándole certeros golpes con un objeto contundente. Tenía gran parte del cráneo destrozado y había sido violado muchas veces. Kurt Hummel había perdido mucha sangre, y lo único que le esperaba era la muerte.

Noah Puckerman estaba de pie frente a la cama donde yacía su irreconocible novio, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula y enterrando las uñas en sus manos. A su lado un gran hombre se hacía muy pequeño viendo a su hijo postrado en su lecho de muerte.

Aquella tarde, la policía de Lima-Ohio, habían capturado a cuatro sujetos, se encontraban libando licor en una cantina de mala muerte en las afueras del pueblo. Reían plácidamente, disfrutando de un nuevo día que les regalaba la vida. Aquellos hombres, eran los mismos que una noche antes habían destruido la vida de un muchacho, que ahora yacía moribundo en el cuarto de un hospital.

Burt Hummel fue avisado, para presentar los cargos en su contra, no había mucho que hacer, las pruebas de ADN habían dado positivo, y al día siguiente, mientras estos eran trasladados de la comisaria del pueblo al centro penitenciario donde pasarían el resto de sus vidas, un joven de unos 17 años, logro burlar la seguridad que los rodeaba y atino a diestra y siniestra mil golpes, supo que le rompió la nariz a uno de ellos, pero nada era suficiente. Una noche antes a eso, Kurt Hummel había muerto producto de las innumerables contusiones en el cerebro y el desangramiento.

Vio como un puñado de tierra fue lanzado dentro del agujero que ahora era rellenado por un ataúd, en cuyo interior yacía el cuerpo de un niño de 16 años. Cada uno de sus amigos se fue acercando una vez que el ataúd estuvo cubierto de tierra, cada uno colocaba una rosa sobre el montículo de tierra. Cada uno se despedía de quien fue un gran amigo. Noah Puckerman seguía de pie, sin poder moverse, su madre lo acompaño hasta estar de pie frente a la tumba de su querido Kurt, no pudo mas, su cuerpo cansado lo venció y cayó de rodillas frente a la mirada preocupada de todos llorando desconsoladamente, repitiéndose a si mismo que si lo haría, que cumpliría su promesa, la promesa que le hizo al pequeño muchacho que ahora reposaba tres metros bajo tierra.

-.o.-

Ha pasado casi diez años, y no me canso de venir a verte, me gusta estar contigo. La vida pasa muy rápido en ocasiones, cada día está llena de nuevas aventuras, que nos llenan de recuerdos. Si, la vida está llena de recuerdos, recuerdos que viajan a gran velocidad… la vida se define no por la cantidad de recuerdos que logramos almacenar, sino por el recuerdo que elegimos para seguir adelante… por el recuerdo que elegimos recordar. Y yo ya elegí el recuerdo con el que me quedaré.

En una pequeña habitación, dos cuerpos desnudos respiraban fuertemente, uno al lado del otro.

Ayer soñé con mi madre – dijo el más pequeño – me gusto mucho el sueño, se me hizo raro pues nunca sueño con ella, es mas desde que tengo uso de razón, no recuerdo haber tenido un sueño donde ella aparezca.

Y ¿qué fue lo que soñaste? – pregunto el más grande abrazándolo y jalándolo para que se recostara sobre su pecho.

No estoy muy seguro, la veía de pie al lado de un gran jardín con muchas flores… de muchos colores. Me miraba sonriente, tenía una linda sonrisa ¿sabes?, yo estaba separado de ella por un pequeño camino, tu estabas ahí, a mi lado…

¡Qué lindo sueño!... tu madre y yo – dijo el de ojos pardos, ganándose un golpe por parte del otro por la interrupción – lo siento… continua – agrego acomodándose en el cuerpo del más pequeño.

Mi madre nos miró y empezó a llamarme – continuo el chico – de repente el camino desapareció, y empecé a avanzar hacia ella. Tú te quedaste dónde estabas, al llegar junto a mi madre me volví para verte, y entre nosotros aprecio un pequeño abismo, mi madre me abrazó y empezó a conversar conmigo, por un momento me olvide de ti y empecé a caminar con mi madre viendo las flores... después de eso ya no recuerdo el resto del sueño.

No me gusta tu sueño – dijo Noah. Kurt no respondió.

Noah… ¿crees que estemos juntos por siempre?

¿Porqué me preguntas eso?... no me gusta esta conversación – Dijo Noah haciendo un puchero.

Noah, si en algún momento tú y yo dejamos de estar juntos, prométeme algo…

¿De qué hablas Kurt?, ya te dije que no me gusta tu conversación…

… Prométeme que seguirás adelante – interrumpió el más pequeño – prométeme que seguirás buscando la felicidad, no quiero que por nada del mundo te detengas… hemos aprendido mucho juntos… si algún día tú y yo nos separamos…

Te prometo... – ahora interrumpió Puck – no creo que nos separemos nunca, al menos yo no me separare nunca de ti, y mientras de mí dependa, siempre hare que Tú permanezcas a mi lado… así que sólo te hare una promesa: hacerte feliz para que no tengas motivos para irte de mi lado…

Yo seré feliz mientras tú seas feliz, Noah.

Un joven se levantaba del suelo, se sacudía un poco el pantalón y se disponía a marcharse, lanzaba una última sonrisa a la tumba que lo había acompañado y miraba al cielo. El había decidido seguir su vida conservando un único recuerdo, el amor que había vivido con Kurt Hummel. Dio la vuelta y se empezó a alejar. Y a lo largo de su vida, se había levantado con la intensión de cumplir su promesa, ser feliz, para que, esté donde esté, Kurt sea feliz.

Mientras caminaba, Noah Puckerman miraba el cielo, y entre las nubes, le parecía ver un angelical rostro con grandes ojos verdes-azules y labios rojos sonriéndole.

-.o.- FIN -.o.-

_La canción que canta Kurt, es de Whitney Houston, " I have nothing" (creo q hacer esta aclaración es importante por cuestiones legales de Derecho de Autor y esas cosas ¿cierto? :P) _

Hola a todos :D ... otra vez yo por acá. Despues de una semana cargada de conflictos emocionales (muchos de pareja :P), arduo trabajo, una que otra mala sorpresa por ahi les presento a mi segundo bebe (no es la continuación del anterior, el 2 cap. aun esta en evaluación :D ), logre sacar adelante esta historia, que por algún motivo, que un no tengo claro, estaba estancado... ¿falta de inspiración?, quizás. Espero sea de su agrado... aun soy consciente que soy nuevo en esto y debo tener mil errores, pero en rasgos generales espero que llene las expectativas de un lector promedio :D ... este fic se lo dedico a una personita que conocí a través de esta comunidad, _Nadeshico - sama_ (espero que esta vez si me comentes :(... ).

Disfrútenlo leyendo como yo disfrute escribiéndolo... y como sabre que les gusto? .. pues leyendo sus comment's ! asi q dejen comment ! (ahora entiendo la importancia de un comentario :P)

Como siempre estoy abierto a las comentarios duros ... :D

p.d.: Gracias por los buenos comentarios hacia mi persona _ChrisPaul_... me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior fic... y gracias por los saludos que te tomas la molestia de escribir en tus fics :D ... espero que este fic tambien te guste ...

GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER... Y SI LO ESTÁN PENSADO HACER, GRACIAS POR DEJAR COMENTARIO :D...**  
**


End file.
